


Family Affairs

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family Fluff, Fluff, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, OtaYuri Week, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Contrary to popular beliefs, Yuri Plisetsky has a family. It's messy and as far from average as he has ever seen but he isn't alone. And after all, family doesn't end with blood, at least he's not going to let it end there.--This work will be published as a series with one or two chapters at a time. This is the first part.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sappy writer and this fic is definitely going to be sappy and stupid at times but I hope at least one person enyojs it. This fic is mainly about Yuri and his family's dynamic but it is most definitely an OtaYuri fic, just bear with me please.

“Grandpa, he’s on!” Ada shouts and a rumbling of dishes comes from the kitchen and then a sound of quick footsteps coming closer.

Nikolai and Ada rarely meet but this year she was determined to not watch Yuri’s debut in the senior division at the Grand Prix Final without Nikolai by her side.

An introduction would be fitting right now, wouldn't it?

Ada is Yuri’s big sister, older by three and a half years if we’re being precise. Barely anyone who knows of Yuri Plisetsky knows of Ada Plisetskaya’s existence and to be quite honest, they both like to keep it that way.

You see, Ada and Yuri didn’t grow up together. When Yuri was three and Ada was about to turn seven he was abandoned to live with their paternal grandparents as their mother took Ada with her to St. Petersburg and never looked back.

Their childhood together and their parents are a bit blurry to Yuri because he was so young and Ada couldn’t be thankful enough for that.

Ada could talk about her brother, the side of him only a couple of people knew, for hours on end. But she never did. If people spent enough time and effort, they would easily become one of those people, but rarely anyone understood that the anger he expressed was only his shyness and a defence mechanism.

“Yes Yurachka, amazing! He’s doing such an amazing job, right Adachka?” Nikolai is having trouble sitting still, he knows how big of a deal it is for Yuri so it is an even bigger of a deal for both of the Plisetskys watching.

“Yes grandpa, just watch, he’s not done yet! There’s still the second half!” Ada was anxious and felt like she would squeeze the life out of her grandfather’s hand that he had previously offered for her to hold.

Whenever she watched Yuri perform, she couldn’t even think about speaking, Ada was hunched forwards, not taking her eyes off of her baby brother, unlike their grandfather who cheered after each successful jump, combination and simply everything Yuri did.

 _“A big fall for Plisetsky!”_ Neither of them say anything. They just try to not notice and Ada screams in her brain: ‘It’s okay, it’s okay! He did amazing, he is amazing!’

Even through she’s seen him skate since he first stepped onto the ice, she again and again was amazed by the way he moved. The most she could do on the ice was make a turn.

Yuri already has scored higher than anyone else in his short program, right now it seems like the Kazakh skater is his biggest rival but she knows for sure that he cares more about the Japanese Yuri who he somehow had included in all of their recent phone calls.

“He did so well, so, so well. If they don’t give him the highest score possible I’m going to Barcelona and kicking them myself!” Nikolai literally jumps up when Yuri ends his routine.

They both have forgotten his fall, he clearly has earned the lost points back by making the routine difficult in the second part.

While Nikolai is loudly cheering, seemingly thinking that his Yurachka could hear him in Barcelona (by the loudness of his voice Ada wouldn’t be surprised if he could) she is watching her small, pale brother on his knees, weeping on the ice.

She know he is not hurt, he might be disappointed by his fall but she know that’s not it, he has always put his soul in his performances and crying is no surprise but still, something inside of her turns and she feels a lump burning in her throat.

_“The score for Yuri Plisetsky is 200.97! He has beaten Katsuki Yuri by 0.12 points! What an amazing debut in the senior division!”_

“YES! YOU DID IT TIGER!” She jumps up from her seat and shouts. Ada is startled by her own actions and her grandpa seems to be too since such an emotional outburst from his eldest grandchild is something he has rarely seen.

“Grandpa, he did it, he made history! Even Viktor didn’t earn gold in his senior GPF debut!” Her voice has gone a lot quieter and composed but her each pore is filled with excitement as she hugs the life out of her grandfather.

\--

“When will you be home?” It’s late in Barcelona, even later in Moscow. Her voice is quiet and a bit husky after being woken up by Yuri’s call after returning from celebrating his gold medal.

“I think the plane lands at about 10p.m. Will you and grandpa pick me up?” They both are tired, he says he’s not but any sane person would understand that after such a day, he wants to sleep for a week.

“What are you even talking about tiger, we would be on our way to the airport now if it was up to grandpa.” She hears him chuckle about the reality of the joke and at the nickname that has still stuck after 16 years and now has become his thing. If only Yuri’s Angels knew how that nickname was created.

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess there’s also no point in asking what you both thought of my free skate.” His sentences are coming out slower as the minutes pass and she is so very glad that the vulnerability of her baby brother hasn’t disappeared while he tries to act tough in front of everyone.

“Hey, babe?” She looks at the clock that shows it’s almost four in the morning in Moscow and waits for her brother’s answer.

“Hmm?” Is all she gets.

“Put your phone down and go to sleep. We’ll see you in less than 24 hours."

“Mmhm… Going… Bye, love you both.” He basically purrs in his half-asleep state and she grins.

“We love you too, bye.” Ada ends the call knowing that he will fall asleep with his phone between his ear and the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE READ*  
> I named Yuri's sister Ada because first of all, it's an actuall russian female name that is derived from the word Ad which means hell. As you can see it's also my nickname but that is absolutely not why I used it for her.


End file.
